Danganronpa: Virtue by Vice
by eunnieshoujo
Summary: [SYOC CLOSED] Sixteen students that were supposed to go to Hope's Peak Academy instead wake up in a large botanical garden. Forced to participate in a killing game, everyone's virtues, vices, dreams, and doubts will come to light.
1. 0-0

Hope's Peak Academy is a prestigious school where only the best of the best are allowed to attend the Main Course. Teenagers from different fields come together to study in one building, hoping to cultivate their talent to the fullest potential. It is guaranteed that once you graduate you will have success and riches.

However, it is an inherently flawed system, in my honest opinion. Despite the diligence of the talent scouts, some will always fall into the cracks. Faceless, nameless students with talents that shine the brightest can go their entire school career going unnoticed. Those who don't want to attend or can't attend usually stay under the radar. If you're scouted for Hope's Peak, you're usually pressured into going by the school, your family, your friends, and everyone around you.

I intended to use that flaw to live my life as I please. Being thrust into the spotlight was never my thing and I wanted to become a NEET after I graduated high school. That was my plan, anyway. I did just well enough in school to be a 'smart' kid, but not extraordinary enough to be reviewed for a possible enrollment into Hope's Peak.

Until an annoying student council president named Aoikawa decided to butt in. He submitted some of my personal essays and think pieces to Hope's Peak, therefore making me an established candidate for a student. He meant well, but that doesn't quite quell the anger I felt towards him and his audaciousness to get me noticed by Hope's Peak.

...

...

This is… the point where I'm supposed to introduce myself, right?

* * *

 **Rin Kazuyami**

 **Ultimate Scholar**

* * *

I know it doesn't look like much of a talent, but I take a special pride in it. I like to read and learn about things, as well as analyze and criticize the world around me. I'm truly passionate about what I do, but due to the field my talent belongs to, I'm never able to study and learn about things I love. Only things that are considered useful information and are apart of the nation-wide curriculum.

But that is a reflection for another time.

What matters right now is that I'm going to be taking a step forward into my new, unwanted life in the limelight as a Hope's Peak Academy student.

However, as soon as I took one step into the main foyer, the edges of my vision started to grow dark. My body became heavy and I struggled to keep my eyes open. Dots of black were sprinkled in my line of sight, until it was finally the curtain call for my consciousness.

...

* * *

Welcome to Virtue by Vice! This is going to be my first writing piece since my 2 year old fanfiction. I want to get back into writing and I'll have a lot of time since summer break just started for me.

I would like to present the theme of this SYOC: virtues and vices (the title is a dead giveaway, I know). Each character will represent a virtue or a vice. Now, just because it's a virtue doesn't mean the person has to be morally good. Mix and match and experiment! However, I will require that the virtue or vice tie into the character somehow.

The deadline for all OCs is June 19th. However, I will be accepting OCs during that time period. OCs that are especially interesting and catch my attention will probably be the ones to be accepted before the deadline. Also! There will be no set update schedule, but I will let you know of any and all progress on chapters.


	2. Cast List

CAST LIST

 _FEMALE_

Rin Kazuyami (Sloth) - Ultimate Scholar  
[VA: Yukari Tamura/Laura Bailey]

Madellaine Chaplin (Kindness) - Ultimate Silent Film Actress  
[VA: N/A]

Shinobu Takehara (Justice) - Ultimate Investigative Journalist  
[VA: Chinatsu Akasaki/Christina Vee]

Iwa Ueda (Vanity) - Ultimate Museum Curator  
[VA: Miyuki Sawashiro/Erin Yvette]

Robin Sharp (Wrath) - Ultimate Rock Star  
[VA: Nonomi Sasaki/Marisha Ray]

Reina Oshiro (Pride) - Ultimate Puzzle Prodigy  
[VA: Fumiko Orikasa/Carina Reeves]

Caramia Valentine (Lust) - Ultimate Cover Girl  
[VA: Shizuka Ito/Martha Harms]

Taemi Tekaigo (Charity) - Ultimate Caregiver  
[VA: Tomoya Kurosawa/Brianna Knickerbocker]

 _MALE_

Mamoru Yotsuba (Diligence) - Ultimate Tailor  
[VA: Nobuhiko Okamoto/Micah Solusod]

Ryotsuki Minegishi (Greed) - Ultimate Collector  
[VA: Takahiro Sakurai/Ian Sinclair]

Atsushi Yoshihara (Envy) - Ultimate Memory  
[VA: Uemura Yuuto/Robbie Daymond]

Akihiko Takahashi (Temperance) - Ultimate Taekwondo Practitioner  
[VA: Akio Otsuka/David Hayter]

Sozei Nakamura (Patience) - Ultimate Fisherman  
[VA: Keiji Fujiwara/Matthew Mercer]

Lucky Merle (Humility) - Ultimate Ambassador  
[VA: Yuki Kaji/David Mantraga]

Aoi Kosugi (Chastity) - Ultimate Sleep Specialist  
[VA: Ayumu Murase/Dorothy Elias-Fahn]

Takashi Yamamoto (Gluttony) - Ultimate Food Critic  
[VA: Shun Oguri/Yuri Lowenthal]


	3. 0-1: Introductions

"...should discuss….."

"What … about …. there?"

"We ... later …. still bring….."

Small bits of conversation flowed through my head. Grogginess consumed my body and I wasn't sure if I was awake or simply dreaming. However, as the seconds ticked, the conversation grew more clear and my mind became less fuzzy. I struggled to open my eyes. Bright light invaded my sight and I instinctively brought up a hand to shield the brightness.

A loud gasp broke through the air and I suddenly became aware of the warmth of another person. I managed to get my eyes open, two figures blurring then coming into view. It was two boys, one with blonde hair and the other with white hair. A hand brushing through my hair caused me to turn my head to look up. A girl with a kind smile met my gaze and I became aware that she had my head in her lap. I sat up with a jerky movement, startled by the proximity I had been in with a complete stranger.

"Ah, so Sleepy Beauty finally decided to wake up, hm?" the boy with white hair commented.

"Don't tease the poor girl, Minegishi," the boy with blonde hair scolded softly, "She just woke up, it's not her fault the drugs took longer to wear off than the rest of us."

I was still a bit disorientated, not being able to focus on the situation around me. "Where…. what?" I dazedly stumbled out, barely able to form coherent words. "Huh?" I held my head in my hands, trying to dull the sudden throbbing in my brain. It hurt to think and my body was completely sore. Against my better judgement, I started to get up, thinking that if I moved around, I could quell the pain and soreness. However, the boy with white hair immediately stepped forward and gently pushed me back down to where I was sitting.

"It's better if you don't," he said, his hands still softly gripping my shoulders, "You've been drugged. Sit down until it wears off completely." His voice was smooth and comforting, yet he spoke with a decisive air. I compiled, my mind still too scattered to know what to do. Apparently my compliance pleased him, as he flashed me a smile. "Good girl," he praised, patting my head. Normally, I would lash out for patronizing me, but I was too tired to get angry. I did manage to give him a questioning look, wondering how he knew I was drugged. He seemed to understand, as he handed me a note.

 _All of you, have been drugged. Do not be worried, as it is normal to be disoriented, sleepy, and sore._ I guess that made sense.

The next thing I knew, I was handed a glass of water by the same guy. He carefully gave it to me, making sure my fingers were enclosed around it securely. Despite my foggy state of mind, I noticed his fingernails were painted black. "Do you got it?" he asked. I nodded, quickly gulping down the drink without second thought. In hindsight, it wasn't the best idea, but water had always cleared my head and my instinct had overridden any caution I may have had. My headache faded away a bit and I felt much better than I did a few seconds ago.

"Now that you're awake, we can start introductions. I'll go first. I'm Ryotsuki Minegishi, the Ultimate Collector. A pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **Ryotsuki Minegishi**

 **Ultimate Collector**

* * *

Now that I got a good look at him, Ryotsuki was actually rather tall and probably around six feet. He had a handsome face, with white hair that reached his chin, framing his face well. I marveled at how beautiful the color of his hair was, until I spotted the black roots. _So it's not his natural hair color, how curious_. His golden eyes did compliment his current hair color nicely, though. This, along with his pale skin, gave him almost an angelic look. His clothes, however, ruined the impression. A black shirt with a blood splatter pattern adorned his torso, while a white, hooded, zip-up jacket was over it. He also wore a pair of black jeans and a brown belt, along with a pair of black sports shoes.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Minegishi," I responded, slowly. He just chuckled.

"Please, call me Ryo."

I sat there for a second, wondering if I should introduce myself or if the other two were going to go. I was saved from any awkward pauses, as the boy with blonde hair decided to speak next.

"Hi, I'm Mamoru Yotsuba! I'm the Ultimate Tailor!" He ended his sentence with a wide smile.

* * *

 **Mamoru Yotsuba**

 **Ultimate Tailor**

* * *

I didn't notice it before in my hazy state, but Mamoru didn't dress modernly. He wore a faded blue kimono, paired with a pair of gray hakama. Over that, he wore a deep blue haori, with what seemed to be a family crest on the right breast. On his feet there were white tabi and a pair of zobi. Despite his traditionally Japanese look, he had somewhat messy blonde hair, with some of it hanging in his face. His bright green eyes held warmth in them and made him approachable, even with his imposing height which I estimated was around five feet and ten inches. He honestly reminded me of a puppy dog with how genuine and kind he looked, but he struck me as someone that had been sheltered his entire life.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face once more with the only other girl in the room. She had thick hair, dark blonde curls that seemingly swirled down her back, with a magenta rose headband and white ribbons tailing from the sides. She had an extremely sweet look to her, only intensified by her pink eyes with long, thick, black eyelashes. Her skin was fair and held no blemishes, instead possessing rosy cheeks. The girl wore a pink sundress, with white, off the shoulder straps. I quickly did a once over of her bottom half, not wanting to seem like a pervert. Her pink and white skirt was intricately patterned and she wore light pink heels, with yellow straps that had black ribbons on them. Something gleamed and I noticed the ridiculous amount of pearls she was wearing. There was a pearl necklace, along with pearl bracelets on both wrists that were tied with a black ribbon. It was blatantly obvious she came from an affluent family. She looked rather familiar, but since not all the clutter had cleared from my brain, I couldn't place a name to the face.

She quickly whipped out a notepad, scribbling something down. Once she was finished, she showed it to me. It read: _Hello! I'm Madellaine Chaplin and I'm the Ultimate Silent Film Actress! :)_

* * *

 **Madellaine Chaplin**

 **Ultimate Silent Film Actress**

* * *

I processed this information for a second. Then it hit me.

"Madellaine Chaplin?" It was more of a statement than a question, because I knew that this was Madellaine Chaplin. This was the girl who had popularized the once obsolete media of silent film. She was mute, but with her wide variety of facial expressions and her impressive body language, she had carved her own path into the film industry. Recently, she had filmed a movie, where another actress had voiced over her part. It had sparked controversy, but despite the backlash, the film had still made a pretty penny. While I didn't particularly like movies, it was still an impressive feat to bring back a dead form of media. "I know sign language, so if you prefer that, I can interpret for you," I blurted out. I didn't mean to say anything like that, it just kind of slipped out. However, I couldn't take back my word. Madellaine's eyes were too excited and elated to say no to. She nodded enthusiastically, before signing: _I would still like to write in my notepad a lot, but this does make some things easier!_

I simply nodded in acknowledgement, before Ryo coughed. "You still haven't introduced yourself. Mamoru over here-" he jabbed his thumb in said person's direction, "-has been speculating for an hour who you were and what your talent is." Mamoru laughed at this, rubbing the back of his head.

"What can I say? I'm curious!" This elicited some laughter from Ryo and Madellaine, with Ryo's being a short laugh and Madellaine's being silent.

"Well, I'll end that curiosity now. I'm Rin Kazuyami, the Ultimate Scholar." Ryo looked at me skeptically, quirking an eyebrow.

"If you're a scholar, then why are you dressed like that?" It wasn't in an offensive tone, I could tell. He was just genuinely curious, which was fair. I looked nothing like a proper scholar.

My hair was black, tied into two braids that rested on my chest. My bangs hid my eyes, which I preferred so I didn't have to look people in the eye. My outfit was a white school shirt, with a robin blue tie. I wore a cream sweater that fell off my left shoulder, with sleeves that basically covered my hands. The ends of my shirt poked out from the sweater, giving me a bit of an unkempt look. I wore a pair of shorts that matched my tie, a pair of cream loose socks, and brown loafers. On my head, I wore a gray cat-eared beanie with a star pin attached to it.

"It's because it's comfortable and easy to fall asleep in," I responded. Ryo shrugged, seeming to be satisfied with that answer.

"Oh!" Mamoru exclaimed, "We almost forgot! Rin-chan, do you have anything akin to a key on you?" I puffed my cheeks in irritation, a bit bothered by his lack of formality. Who calls a complete stranger by such a casual nickname? Everyone's expectant looks, however, made me realize this was imperative to all of them. Reigning in my annoyance, I lightly patted myself down, but felt nothing out of the ordinary. I was about to tell them no, but an idea flashed through my mind.

I leaned over a bit and removed my beanie. There was a second before the sound of something small and metallic hitting the floor. I quickly put my beanie back on, silently hoping that no one noticed the one piece of hair - rightfully called the stupid hair - that stuck up from the rest. Mamoru claimed the key without missing a beat, then walked over to a small box on a side table. On the side that faced me, the box had four keyholes. Three of them were filled with turned keys, but the fourth one was empty. Mamoru inserted the key, then turned it. A clicking sound filled the room, then after a pause, the box lid popped open.

Mamoru made a surprised noise, as he brought out four small tablets. They were just a bit bigger than a smartphone. Each one lit up, displaying the name of one of us four. Mamoru handed them out and I took the chance to look through it.

After a bit of searching, I found what looked to be profiles. There were 16 in total, only 4 of them being filled in. I quickly looked through Ryotsuki's, Mamoru's, and Madellaine's profiles.

* * *

 _Name: Ryotsuki Minegishi_  
 _Gender: Male_  
 _Age: 18_  
 _Talent: Ultimate Collector_  
 _Vice: Greed_  
 _Birthday: October 31_  
 _Blood Type: O_  
 _Height: 6 ft_  
 _Weight: 154 lbs_  
 _Likes: Collecting toys, sweet things_  
 _Dislikes: Broken toys_

* * *

 _Name: Mamoru Yotsuba_  
 _Gender: Male_  
 _Age: 16_  
 _Talent: Ultimate Tailor_  
 _Virtue: Diligence_  
 _Birthday: July 22_  
 _Blood Type: A+_  
 _Height: 5 ft 9 in_  
 _Weight: 133 lbs_  
 _Likes: Tatami mats, cherry blossom viewing parties_  
 _Dislikes: Cars, horror movies_

* * *

 _Name: Madellaine Chaplin_  
 _Gender: Female_  
 _Age: 17_  
 _Talent: Ultimate Silent Film Actress_  
 _Virtue: Kindness_  
 _Birthday: July 31_  
 _Blood Type: O+_  
 _Height: 5 ft 8 in_  
 _Weight: 115 lbs_  
 _Likes: Girly things, rom-coms, reading_  
 _Dislikes: Spiders, sour food, horror films, fast talkers_

* * *

I was about to ask what this 'virtue' and 'vice' stuff meant, but another question popped into my mind before I spoke. It was something that I had neglected to acknowledge, but had bothered me since I had woken up.

"Hey…. where are we?" I asked, looking up from the screen. I was met with silence, not even a scribble of a pen from Madellaine. "Guys, seriously, where the hell are we?"

"We don't know," Ryo replied evenly, "We tried the door, but it's locked. There are no windows either. My guess is someone kidnapped us."

That chilling statement didn't live long, as Mamoru suddenly laughed. "Rin-chan, you're only 5 feet tall? Pfft, you're so cute and tiny!" The tension in the air broke and I flushed with embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"It's not my fault I didn't grow! I drink plenty of milk!" I retorted back, curling my fists out of anger. Madellaine patted my shoulder in what I assume was sympathy. Ryo didn't say anything, but he looked rather amused.

And, for a moment, we all forgot about being trapped and the fourteen other people that were seemingly here with us.


	4. UPDATE: Redux

Another update chapter? Wow. Anyway, the cast list has been finalized! Thank you to everyone who submitted, it was a pleasure to read over your OCs! I liked a lot of them, but unfortunately, I couldn't accept all of them. I hope you'll stick around to watch the N1st Class Tragedy unfold.

Please do not feel obligated to stay around if your OC didn't make the cut. I would love to still have you, but it's understandable.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER WORD COUNT: ? ft me crying at the top of my lungs BECAUSE IT WON'T FORMAT CORRECTLY


	5. 0-2: Introductions

After my little outburst, no one had brought up the topic of our current location again. Despite the dire situation, no one wanted to ruin the mood or even think about the implications of being trapped here. From what I could tell, it scared all of us and we didn't want to give life to the fears lurking in the corners of our mind. The four of us had come to an unspoken agreement to not talk about it until it was absolutely necessary. During that period of silence, I had pocketed the tablet.

Since I had woken up an entire hour after everyone else, the room around me was new territory to explore. I moved my head to get a better look at the area around me. I saw shelves filled to the brim with books, which curved in a circular fashion around the room and towards the ceiling. The ceiling itself looked to be domed, white marble acting as the beautifully carved roof to our current prison. I estimated the diameter of the place was somewhere around 2500 square feet, however, that was being rather conservative with my guess. Couches, tables, chairs, televisions, and miscellaneous decor occupied the room in an aesthetically pleasing way, while the lights themselves glowed with a comforting atmosphere. It was an elegant library, probably one I would have enjoyed had it not been for the drugging and probable kidnapping.

I turned myself around to get a good look behind me. I saw mostly the same things in the view before me, but curiously enough there was a second door on the opposite side.

"What's behind that door?" I asked, pointing at it. I knew it was a long shot, but hope still bubbled inside of me. Maybe they had just overlooked it in their panic! But my optimism was crushed when Mamoru sighed.

"We already combed through that area. There's only some vending machines that hand out items for free and two bathrooms. Nothing that would be of use, nor an exit."

 _Well, at least we won't die of starvation or dehydration_ , I thought. I let my arms dangle over the couch and rested my head on the ledge for a bit. I stared at the door for a few seconds, before turning back around and standing up. My legs were a little numb, most likely left over from being unconscious for a long time, but kept me steady despite their wobbles. I was about to take a step, when Madellaine grabbed my sleeve from behind. I turned my head a bit to see her and was met with a confused and questioning expression. "I'm just bored," I started, "So I'm gonna research something to pass the time." This seemed to satisfy her, as she let go of my sleeve and I was able to continue on. Both Ryo and Mamoru were too caught up in a conversation to say anything to me, so I made my way over to the closest bookshelf without another interruption.

As I closed the distance, the familiar and comforting smell of old and new pages grew stronger. I reached my arm out, lightly skimming my fingers across the backs of the books, appreciating the lovely sensation. I felt a bit more relaxed, as if I was chatting to an old friend. Not really sure what I was wanting to read, I selected a book at random and briefly flipped through the pages. It was a book about astrophysics, something that would be based entirely around mathematics. Deciding I wasn't going to dive into that headache, I placed the book back on the shelf and grabbed a new one. It was a wildly different topic and upon a quick glance, I saw that most of the titles had seemingly nothing to do with each other. There was no rhyme or reason to the placement of the books, making it inefficient to find anything. Sighing, I placed the book back where I had found it. I didn't grab another.

 _It would take too much effort to scavenge for books about interesting topics. Guess I should just try to glean some more information from this tablet._

I pulled the electronic out from my pocket and pressed the button to make it turn on. The screen lit up almost immediately, still on Madellaine's profile. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to check out my own profile._ With a dull tap, I selected my pixelated face.

* * *

 **Rin Kazuyami**  
 **Ultimate Scholar**

* * *

Name: Rin Kazuyami  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Talent: Ultimate Scholar  
Vice: Sloth  
Birthday: March 3  
Blood Type: AB+  
Height: 5 ft  
Weight: 102 lbs  
Likes: Puzzles, swimming, sweets  
Dislikes: Math, seafood

* * *

I was a bit creeped out on how accurate and detailed the information was. Theories ran rampant in my mind, but I quickly shook them off. If I thought about it now, my train of thought would go off the rails, and I'd lose focus on my original task. I clicked out of my own profile, now scrolling through the various apps of the device. None of it proved to have useful information. There was a map that revealed nothing new and three tabs with '?' as their label. It was a waste of time.

The crinkling of a wrapper caught my attention and I whipped around. In front of me was Mamoru, who was holding a chocolate bar out to me. I stared at him bemusedly, not sure what he wanted. He only shook the candy a bit more. The gesture finally processed through my brain and I carefully took the snack out of his hands.

"Thanks," I mumbled out, peeling back the wrapper. He gave me a warm smile in return, his eyes radiating the same kindness as his smile.

"You like sweets, so I thought it might help if I got you some chocolate," he explained. I just nodded, quickly scarfing down the food. Not only was I stressed, but I was also a bit hungry, so this sweet treat was just what the doctor ordered. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, just in case any chocolate caught on the corners of my mouth. "Hey, Rin-chan, did you ever live in Kamakura?" He must of sensed my immediate confusion, as he quickly elaborated, "Just curious! I think we were in the same elementary class!"

I thought for a second. _Guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him_.

"From what I know… I did. Mom says that we moved out when I turned eight, but I don't remember anything." This time, it was Mamoru who was giving me a questioning look. "I… had an accident when I was nine. Wiped out my memories from before then," I added, knocking on my head for emphasis. The warm aura he had previously exuded flickered, only to be replaced by disappointment.

"O-oh… Um, I guess, never mind then. Sorry to have bothered you!" Mamoru apologized, bowing a bit in my direction. I opened my mouth to tell him it wasn't that big of a deal, but he sped off before I could get the words out. Shrugging it off, I shoved the chocolate wrapper in one of my pockets. There was something just a little off about that tailor boy.

With nothing else to do, I looked around. Ryo and Madellaine were chatting, the latter blushing heavily and giving off embarrassed body language. The most noticeable of which was her clutching her notepad close to her. _Guess that makes sense. Ryo does seem like the type to flirt with someone while being trapped._

After turning my attention back to the bookshelf, I realized there was nothing of real importance I had to do. All I could really do was sit around and wait for a solution to magically fall out of the sky. Even if it was a bullshit way to get out of this situation, it was the only way to solve it. Since I was waiting, I would have to find something to kill the time with.

 _I'm going to have to settle with flipping through random books, aren't I?_ I let out a big sigh, grabbing one of the books off the shelf. I opened the cover, briefly flipping through it and stopping to read any paragraphs that particularly caught my eye.

It took me precisely seventy-five minutes and thirty-three seconds to get bored of browsing. The others seemed to be content doing their own thing as well, as none of them had bothered me during that time period. They were all caught up in their own conversation, so I decided to flop onto one of the various couches for some personal Rin time. Before that though, I tossed the chocolate wrapper in a trash can.

The couch was as comfortable as a couch could be.

I sighed a bit, squirming around a bit to find a better position. When I finally found one that was more suitable to my wants, I crossed my hands over my chest and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep though, as my mind was too busy with ideas and thoughts to consider winding down. Plus, the pillow was a bit stiff against my neck.

Although, I did slow my breathing down to appear as if I was sleeping. I had my fill of social interaction for the day.

The first few ideas were theories on who kidnapped us, how they kidnapped us, and what their motive was. Of course, I suspected the people around me, but quickly cut that idea to shreds. It would serve no purpose for our kidnapper to join us in this situation. At least, not with what we knew already. I would need more evidence to draw a more sound conclusion.

One of the only things we did know was that we had been drugged. If I figured out how I had been drugged, then cross-reference it with the others, it would be possible to narrow down the suspe-

"Oi, Sleepy Beauty," something poked my cheek, "How can you nap at a time like this?" Ryo hummed. Snapping my eyes open I found the said disturbance leaning over me with a bored expression. He kept poking my cheek, before I finally grabbed his hand to make him stop. "Five pokes to get you to snap, huh?"

"What do you want, Minegishi?" I asked, thinly veiling my annoyance. He smiled, resting his head in his free hand.

"I found a way out."

I let go of Ryo's hand, sitting up in a flash. My mouth gaped like a fish out of water and my mind grew thick with thoughts. I didn't think I had zoned out that much!

"Just kidding," he sang. I bit my lip, holding in a fountain of insults. While I was fuming, Ryo seemed rather pleased with himself. "That was a nice reaction. I was starting to get bored in this stuffy library. We should probably get out of here as quick as possible, right?" I restrained myself from choking the life out of him right then and there. Mamoru and Madellaine probably ran out of patience so he had to come bother me. Just my luck.

"Hey, Rin-chan," Again with the informal nickname! "Why do you think we got kidnapped?" Well, at least this conversation is going in a productive direction. "Personally, I believe we're here to participate in some sort of sick entertainment."

"Interesting theory. Since we're all Ultimates, it's possible we're being held captive for money as well. Or perhaps we're here for some experiment? I faintly remember coming across some scientific papers saying it was possible to export and import talents to and from a person's brain." Ryo nodded, accepting the possibility I had presented.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Whoever's holding us captive will have to say something or appear before us sometime." I mulled over the idea, before shrugging. Even though all of them were valid theories, they were still just speculation. They were the same as trying to pin the blame on one of my co-kidnapees— without sufficient evidence, there would be no true nor satisfying answer. "Well, if there's nothing else you want to talk about, I'm going to sleep."

"Eh? Don't you want to talk with me?"

"Not particularly."

"You wound me, Rin-chan."

I rolled my eyes at the last statement, even if he couldn't see it. He was surely interesting company and I enjoyed holding a conversation with him, but there was just something… off. I can't really place my finger on it, although it is worth taking into account that I've never been one to socialize much with people. I'm probably just agitated from the stress and after-effects of the drugging.

Leaning back down onto the couch pillow, I closed my eyes. Having been given a somewhat good outlet for my thoughts, my mind was content for settling down for a little bit. I let sleep take me into its warm and comforting arms once more.

* * *

" _What the fuck, Aoikawa?!" I slammed my hands down on his desk to emphasize my point. He didn't even flinch, he just continued to pack his things with that irritatingly calm look on his face. I had trusted him with my works on the condition he would tell nobody and he had gone and submitted them to Hope's Peak. He had some balls._

 _Once his bag was packed, he adjusted his glasses and looked up at me. "Kazuyami," he started, "We both know you are one of the most qualified people to go to Hope's Peak. I told you when we were little that I would always look out for your best interest." He stood up, easily towering over me. "I'm simply keeping my promise. Going to Hope's Peak would be the best for you."_

 _I gritted my teeth, my hands itching to just deck him then and there. He had a lot of nerve assuming what was the best for me, especially since he knew that what he did was one of the worst case scenarios for me. I didn't want to go to Hope's Peak, I didn't want to be in the public eye, and I didn't want to be a 'beacon of hope' for society. I didn't need some fancy Ultimate title to tell me I was a genius or validate my intelligence._

 _But it was too late to take it back. The talent scout that Aoikawa had given my papers to had already went back to Hope's Peak. No doubt that I would find a letter of acceptance in the mail in the next month or two. Even if the end of this school year was five months away, they would most likely want to be able to make arrangements for my school transfer as soon as possible._

 _I breathed in heavily, clenching and unclenching my fist. The fiery anger that had raged inside me was now flickering and dying out. There was no point in getting angry in something I couldn't change._

" _Aoikawa," I finally said. He only gave me a hum of acknowledgement, but that was enough. "Carry me home."_

" _Fine."_

* * *

"Hey!"

My consciousness slowly filled my brain, but my eyes still felt heavy. I woke up to Aoiyama shaking me, calling out various things to try and get me to wake up. _Probably taking it upon himself to wake me up for school._ Letting out an annoyed noise, I tossed my arm over my eyes and rolled over so my back faced Aoiyama. "Five more minutes, four-eyes," I mumbled.

"I think ya got the wrong person. Now, get up!" My eyes snapped open. _Wait, that isn't_ — _,_ but before I could finish my thought, someone grabbed my arm and forcefully tugged me off my bed.

Except, that wasn't my bed. As I landed in an ungraceful pile on the floor, I came face to face with a couch. _Couch?_ Memories trickled in and I became aware of my dull headache. "We can't sit around all day, you need to get up!" the stranger exclaimed, grabbing me by the arm once more and dragging me to my feet. I wanted to protest, but it felt like there was cotton stuffed into my world spun out of focus and my body wobbled, still trying to shake off my drowsiness.

As my vision desperately tried to unblur itself, I realized that this stranger was accompanied by someone else. Was it another person? It was hard to tell, since they looked more like a shadow or a ghost looming over the first. The world stopped blurring together and I was able to discern that there was a girl wearing a school hat standing in front of me. Before I was able to digest anymore information, my attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Now I think that's hardly anyway to treat a lady," piped another, more familiar voice. My mind instantly placed the name to the voice: Ryo.

"Then why didn't you wake her up..?" mumbled the shadow. Ryo's arm slung itself over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I was too tired to make a fuss, so I just rolled with it. _Besides_ , my mind tried to justify, _I'm really cold and he's pretty warm. I could use a space heater right now._

"You heard your girlfriend. She wanted to ask Rin-chan some questions. I'm having some second thoughts about that, though."

"Well, of course I'm gonna ask her questions! She might have some information and even if she doesn't, it's still a good idea to know everyone else that's trapped in this place!" the girl retorted.

"What the hell is even going on?" I asked.

The shadow behind the girl muttered something, but I couldn't quite make it out. If they didn't say it loud enough for us to hear, then it must have not been that important. I leaned my head to try and get a better look at the person, as they were partially huddled behind the girl. She must have figured out what I was trying to do, as she stepped to the side and presented the person with a flourish of her hands.

"This is Yoshihara, 'sushi. He's the Ultimate Memory!" I blinked. Had I heard that right?

"Um, could you repeat that?"

"I'll say it again! My boyfriend, Yoshihara, Atsushi! The Ultimate Memory!"

* * *

 **Atsushi Yoshihara**

 **Ultimate Memory**

* * *

Even though I had been given the correct name, I still couldn't help be keep thinking of Sushi.

In comparison to Ryo and Mamoru, Sushi had almost no masculinity. If it hadn't been for the girl's small preface, I would have assumed he was a girl. _Well, you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me._

He had long, black hair that hung in his face, with the ends reaching down to his shoulders. He was a bit hunched over, but he easily had to be taller than Mamoru. Sushi was extremely pale and scrawny, to the point that he looked like a shut-in. The dark circles under his eyes were certainly not helping. Neither was his clothing. It was obvious he dressed solely for comfort, sporting a large, black hoodie, faded grey-blue jeans, and a pair of old, beat-up, monochrome converse.

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. A good moment of silence passed, before he realized I expected him to speak. Instead of opening his mouth, he gave me a weak wave. It was uncanny, but I wasn't going to push it. He looked like he'd rather be burning in Hell than be here. My eyes turned to the other stranger in the room.

"Oh, it's my turn? Nice to meet'cha, I'm Takehara, Shinbou! Ultimate Investigative Journalist and proud of it!" She extended her hand out for me to shake. Despite her exterior look, she carried herself in a Western way. I did a once over to look for other details that might clue me in to where exactly she came from.

* * *

 **Shinbou Takehara**

 **Ultimate Investigative Journalist**

* * *

Shinbou definitely took her time in the morning, as she looked well-groomed. Her long, brown hair was brushed out to reflect the sharpness and energy in her blue eyes. Her tanner skin and general appearance bursted with life and assertiveness, an exact opposite to Sushi's submissive and drained air. This idea was further cemented in her colorful clothing.

It now dawned on me that it was rather strange that someone so Western would wear a traditional Japanese school cap. However, it suited her in an odd way. It paired nicely with the red, long-sleeved cardigan she wore over her white-button up shirt, as well as the red ribbon tied around the collar. Everything else Shinbou wore was black— her mid-length skirt, her knee high socks, and her boots that reached the calf.

"Alright—" Without hesitation, Shinbou started to ask me questions, "—Let's get down to it! Who are you, do you have an Ultimate talent, and do you have any information on this place?"

"Uh, Rin Kazuyami, Ultimate Scholar, and I don't think so?"

"What kind of answer is that?" Shinbou looked miffed, crossing her arms. Ryo decided to join the conversation once more.

"She was the last to wake up out of the four of us. Plus, she slept for another two hours, so it would be safe to say she wouldn't have that much information about the place we were trapped."

Trapped.

Everything hit me like a pile of bricks.

"How did you two get in here?! Where's Yotsuba and Madellaine?"

"Well… about twenty-ish minutes ago this voice came over the loudspeakers and said all the doors in the 'Daisy Area' were unlocked. Me, Atsushi, and two others were finally able to get out of the cafeteria we had been locked in. I guess the same thing happened with you, Ryotsuki, Mamoru, and Madellaine," Shinbou answered, scratching her cheek with a finger. "Er… what was the rest of the message again?"

"'After you have been released from your holding area, please report to the main plaza for orientation. Take your time, but don't dilly-dally'," Sushi answered. Shinbou turned to Sushi, giving him a thankful smile. She then turned back to me and Ryo.

"And as for Mamoru and Madellaine, they took off to the main plaza! We tried to get Ryotsuki to go, but he wanted to stick around for some reason." Shinbou side-eyed Ryo suspiciously as she said the last part.

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave someone in the hands of a potential killer, would I? Especially not one so cute," Ryo smoothly replied, unfazed by the accusatory glance Shinbou had given him. The journalist puffed her cheeks out, agitated that Ryo would even suggest that she were a killer. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sushi put a hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down. Shinbou threw a look back at Sushi, before promptly shutting her mouth and backing down from the conversation. Ryo didn't gloat, however, instead choosing to turn his attention back to me. He somehow squeezed me a bit closer to himself, as if trying to get me away from the two.

"Shouldn't we follow everyone else?" I asked. It was a little annoying how everyone was ignoring that fact that there was a place where we could potentially get answers, but we were sitting around and doing nothing but chattering. Ryo nodded, letting go of my shoulder. _Thank god for that_ , I thought, _It was like he was never going to let go or something_. My relief was short-lived though, as he opted to grab my hand. I felt my cheeks heat up and I glared at the conjoined hands, before yanking my hand away from his. Shinbou seemed to pick up on this and grabbed the sleeve of my sweater, pulling me closer to her and Sushi.

Shinbou let go of my sleeve as soon as she deemed that I was far away enough from Ryo. I stumbled a bit and recovered in a few seconds. "She's obviously not interested," Shinbou declared, "Now leave her alone, you creep." At this, Ryo just pouted, muttering something that neither me, Shinbou, or Sushi could figure out. "Anyway, Rin made a valid point. Let's get a move on, we're wasting daylight!"

Shinbou charged on without another word, Sushi following close behind her. I looked at Ryo and he looked at me, then we shared a collective shrug. Neither of us knew where we were going, so the only option was to follow Shinbou. I took one step and instantly started hating the fact that I would have to walk there. Ryo had already gained quite a bit of lead before he had looked back. He realized that I was going to be one of the slowest walkers on the planet and quickly paced back over to me.

"For someone that was antsy we get a move on, you're as slow as a snail," he teased, grabbing my sleeve. I puffed my cheeks out, not having a proper response to that. After that, he had tugged me along, forcing me to walk at a reasonable pace. Once we got out the door, I raised an arm to shield me from the bright sunlight. Even though my eyes hadn't adjusted, Ryo still dragged me along, not even pausing once.

My eyesight started to clear and I was able to start making out buildings and... flowers? All around us were millions of daisies, lightly blowing in the breeze. Colorful blurs fluttered and flew around, some dipping down into the flora and some emerging from it. _Probably insects_. The path we were walking on was made from cobblestone that had been carved in an aesthetically pleasing manner. My mind went back to what Shinbou had said and it instantly made sense. A little on the nose with the naming though...

In the distance, I saw two sets of what seemed to be gazebo-like houses. All of them were painted a sunny yellow, with a crisp white accenting the structure. I wasn't able to make anything else out of it, as it was too far away for me to notice minor details.

I then ran into Ryo's back.

"We're here."

 _A little warning would have been nice!_

Instead of voicing my complaint, I backed up and gently pulled my sleeve away from Ryo. He didn't fight me, instead letting his hand drop limply against his side. He was probably taking in the sight like I was.

In front of us was a gigantic statute, one carved to look like the emblem for Hope's Peak Academy. The base was hexagonal and had benches lining the side, with some flowers potted here and there. People were scattered in front of us and I spotted Madellaine. She saw me around the exact same time and waved to me. I lifted my hand and moved it slightly, a little intimidated by the sheer amount of other people. Even if I had known there were a total of sixteen people here, it still made me anxious. I didn't have time to dwell on that though, as she waved me over. I had nothing better to do, so I walked over to her.

This is Akihiko! He's rather sweet! Madellaine held up her sign for me to read and I just nodded. I turned my head a bit to get a better image of what this guy looked like. I flinched a bit, taken aback from the intimidating giant that stood in front of me. However, I recovered quickly, hopefully before anyone noticed.

"There is no need to be afraid," Akihiko spoke, "I will not hurt you." My face felt a little warmer, embarrassed that I had been caught in my fright.

Akihiko was easily one of the largest guys I had ever met. He looked like a bodybuilder, to be quite honest. _Wait..._

"Are you Akihiko Takahashi?" I asked. He only nodded. That would explain a lot and it would make sense. Everyone I met so far had been Ultimate, as well as the fact that the profile had even listed 'Talent'. It also meant that if we needed someone to do any hard labor work, we wouldn't have to struggle that much.

* * *

 **Akihiko Takahashi**

 **Ultimate Taekwondo Practitioner**

* * *

Obviously, he was rather famous for being the best in Taekwondo. His appearance definitely attested to that. His skin was a healthy, tan color and his face was rather masculine, including a broad nose and intense, brown eyes. Scars and yellowed skin decorated his body, most certainly from his training. Surprisingly, he had grown his hair long out, which was currently dangling down his back in a single jet black braid.

His outfit was pretty typical, however, I thought it made him look like he walked straight out of a karate film. His bandaged hands dusted with chalk and splattered with bits of blood only cemented the image. A simple, long-sleeved v-neck and trousers were the foundation for his outfit. There were contrasting black bands on the cuffs and neckline of his shirt, as well as the ends of his pants. The bands on his pants were rolled all the way up to his calves. To someone who didn't know better, the belt tied around his shirt would be known as a 'black belt'. In fact, it was a 9th Dan Black Belt, only given to someone who was truly a master in Taekwondo.

"Are you practicing Taekwondo?" Akihiko asked.

"No, I just read up on it once. I'm just a scholar. Rin Kazuyami." He closed his eyes in acknowledgement. Even with his intimidating appearance, he gave off a serene and calm aura. He was kind of like a rock, one that wouldn't change even in the face of a raging storm. It was a little eerie, but given his background, it didn't seem too unnatural.

I wasn't really sure how to continue the conversation, so I went back to the person I had spent more time with. "So you've been talking with Takahashi ever since you got here, Madellaine?" Madellaine shook her head and quickly wrote down something. I started talking with him a few minutes ago. I already introduced myself to everyone else though! You should too, Rinny!

I pressed my lips into a thin line. That idea didn't sit well with me. They were a bunch of strangers and the effort that it would take to go around and introduce myself wasn't something that was too appealing. "Can't you just point them out for me, Madellaine?"

"Miss Kazuyami," Akihiko said, "Wouldn't it be better to introduce yourself to them?" His confused tone let me know he wasn't trying to be confrontational. I groaned a bit.

"I don't wanna though. I'm too tired to do that." My complaining didn't ward him off though.

"Then I shall go with you. I have yet to introduce myself to anyone other than Miss Chaplin here, as well. She has told me that you have spent a majority of your time here sleeping. That is not good for your body." Akihiko was composed and polite through his entire statement, but, somehow, the air around him had become more forceful. It seemed as if he wasn't going to budge on my laziness. However, I wasn't going to budge either. Unstoppable force meets an immovable object, perhaps?

You should go, Rinny. Everyone here is rather nice!

 _You're only saying that because you're too kind to know better, Maddy._

"Fine, I'll go," I grumbled.

So, with Akihiko, I went to go meet the other captives.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is gonna introduce the rest of the cast.


	6. 0-3: Introductions

_Yo, it's Eunnie here! I know I haven't updated for awhile. Lots of things have happened and I haven't written as much as I would have liked too. I know I said I would introduce everyone else in 0-3, but I don't want to possibly make everyone wait for the next chapter until like 2019. Since I have access to my laptop right now, I'm going to post part of I have had written. It's not all of it, but I cut it off at a semi-reasonable stopping point._

* * *

Akihiko wasted no time. He lightly patted my shoulder as a nonverbal sign to get moving, before slowly going on ahead. "Bye Madellaine," I called, raising my hand and giving a little wave. She smiled brightly and waved back with the hand that wasn't clutching her notebook to her chest. I felt a little bad for leaving her by herself, but I'm sure she would be able to find someone else to talk to. I also quickly pocketed my tablet.

"Watch your step!" I turned my head in the direction of the voice, meeting the gaze of a flashy boy. His hand was reached out (wait, was that metal?) and his eyes were wide. A second after our eyes met, his expression morphed from surprised to determination. In the blink of an eye, he had closed the small distance between us, then threw his entire right arm against my chest. Yeah, it's metal. I thought, as I felt pain blossom throughout my torso. My mouth parted to scream, but before I could, another arm slid under my back, effectively catching me before I could hit the ground. I let out a grunt instead as I slammed against the arm, then I closed my eyes as I took a few deep breaths. Gotta remember to check for damage when I get some alone time. My eyes hesitantly opened and I saw Akihiko's face above mine. His other hand moved to part my bangs, most certainty to see if I was awake or not, but I reflexively slapped his hand away before he even touched my hair.

"Ah, right, apologies. That was inappropriate of me to do," he sighed, averting his gaze from mine. Shit, now I feel bad. I coughed into my hand, then placed it behind my back to hide the fact that there was blood on it. I discreetly wiped my face so that there was no evidence that I had just coughed up blood. After all, I didn't need to be worried over at this second, as there were still things to do.

"No, it's fine. You didn't know. Thanks for catching me." I managed to slip out of his grasp, wobbling to stand up straight. His hand hovered right by my back, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to help me stabilize myself. Eventually, he turned his head to his side. "This guy, however-" my attention turned back to Terminator, who was fussing over something small on the ground. When a blur of black shot out from underneath him and jumped towards my face, my muscles moved on their own and caught it.

...A... A kitten?

It let out a little 'meow' and reached its paw out to touch my face. The paw landed on my nose and I felt my entire heart melt. The boy stood back up, looking frustrated. "You're such a little troublemaker! Running off freely— Nuggy, you almost got stepped on!" he scolded, talking directly to the kitten. It was like he forgot the fact that he had just whacked me near some vital organs with that hunk of metal of his. He didn't even acknowledge me, he just took the cat out of my hands. From the shock of being hit then being ignored, I let him take it, feeling like my jaw was going to hit the floor. However, this did allow me to get a good look at him.

Another giant roamed among the captives with his impressive height, however, he was a midget compared to Akihiko's stature. His color scheme was bright and colorful, the pink shirt and gaudy suit only amplifying that effect. The suit itself was a work of its own, the pattern being made up of a grey-purple plaid. A yellow larkspur that was attached to his lapel and his brown loafers were the only somewhat normal parts of his outfit. The boy with the metal arm also had a face that girls from around the world would fawn over. He had fair skin that made his hooded, pink eyes stand out, as well as his wavy, lavender hair that reached his neck.

He brought the cat to his side, where I could see a lavender bag hanging next to his hip. Upon looking a little further, I saw that it was one of those bags specially made for holding cats. He unzipped the bag, gently placing his companion in there, then zipping it back up. His attention turned to me this time. "I would like to sincerely apologize from the bottom of my heart-" his formal tone took a 360 degree turn as he looked down at the bag,"-this rascal won't listen to me no matter what I do."

"You're just gonna hit her to the ground and not even apologize? How horrible, doing something so brutish against a delicate girl." Oh great, another person. Let's just make this a party while we're at it. I turned around to the voice

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Kazuyami," Akihiko said, a slight scolding tone to his voice. I slid my gaze over to him and he had the faintest expression of disappointment. It wasn't like I had meant to be rude, it had just come out that way.

"Asking that whenever I just stood up for you?" the new boy snorted. "You're as much as a barbarian as that brute with the cat!" Ah, so he was stuck up.

I muttered out my response. "It's a valid question." I rubbed a piece of my hair between my fingers, trying to calm my slightly frayed nerves. I hadn't even introduced myself to most of the people here and I was already somewhat irritated and exhausted.

"The midget has a point," the guy with the larkspur flower said. "Who are you, Mr. Walking Cane?"

"Mr. Walking Cane?!" sputtered the stuck up guy.

While the the two of them started arguing, I got a good look at the new guy. In terms of clothing, his style was somewhat similar to the person he was arguing with. He wore a pale pink shirt with long sleeves, which went well with his wavy, ginger hair. He had a bit of fat on him, as by the slight roundness of his cheeks and slight chubbiness of his waist. To be quite honest, if he hadn't opened his mouth, his face would have framed him as a sweet boy. There were freckles dotted across his cheeks and he had a button nose, accompanied by chocolate brown eyes.

The rest of his outfit suited his snobbish air. Over the collared, pale pink button-up, he wore a grey waistcoat, along with a silver brooch. Something glinted in the light and I noticed little cufflinks which resembled a dinner plate with a fork and knife crossed over it. He must be a foodie, then. In the pocket of his waistcoat was a white handkerchief that had dessert patterns embroidered into it. The trousers he wore were a lighter shade of grey than his waistcoat and was held up by a black belt. On his feet were navy socks and smart black shoes. To finish his snob look, he carried a walking cane with a boar head and a small briefcase.

"I'll have you know that I've been in zero-star restaurants that had more manners than you!" seethed the snob. Apparently, while I had been observing, I had zoned out. While I had been zoned out, Akihiko had gone and tried to break up the argument. It obviously wasn't working, so I decided to step in.

"We should all introduce ourselves." The snob and the Terminator turned around and faced my direction. Akihiko looked up at me, nodding his head as a silent thanks. "I mean, we don't know how long we're going to be here. Might as well know some names, since we could be trapped in here for awhile." The two arguing men shared a look, before nodding in agreement. "Great, I'm Rin Kazuyami, the Ultimate Scholar. That's Akihiko Takahashi, the Ultimate Taekwondo Practitioner."

The snob made a grand flourish of his hands in a 'look at me' sort of way. This guy obviously held himself in high regards. "I am Takashi Yamamoto, the Ultimate Food Critic! You all are obviously charmed by my presence."

* * *

TAKASHI YAMAMOTO

ULTIMATE FOOD CRITIC

* * *

"I've never met someone that's narcissistic before," the larkspur boy commented, completely serious. Takashi fumed, but the larkspur boy continued before Takashi could get another word in. "I'm Lucky Merle, the Ultimate Ambassador."

* * *

LUCKY MERLE

ULTIMATE AMBASSADOR

* * *

Takashi seemed to have lost whatever he was going to say, as he stood there, sputtering and stammering out incomplete bits of words. It was a little sad, to be completely honest, but there was no helping it. Lucky seemed to be oblivious to the fact, fumbling with the cat carrier that held the cute little cat.

"How— How DARE you call someone of my status a 'narcissist'?" demanded the critic, aggravatedly tapping his walking cane against the cobblestone. "I will have you know that I have every right to be proud of my achievements! I am an Ultimate, after all! How a lowlife like you achieved such a grand title is beyond my imagination."

Lucky stopped fiddling with the carrier, instead looking up at Takashi. "If you have so much status, then you should know when to stop flapping your lips." His tone was as even as it had been when he had introduced himself. If it weren't for the fact that he clenched and unclenched his fists at intervals, you would have thought he had kept his cool. Takashi froze, seemingly affected by his words. The snob's rare silence lasted a whole ten seconds, before he had to try and get the last word.

It was obvious there was nothing important that could be held in a continued conversation. After all, Lucky and Takashi would continue bickering like no tomorrow, while Nugget mewled in her carrier and tried clawing her window. So, without another word, I slipped off away from the duo. Akihiko noticed immediately and followed suit. He didn't comment on my rude way of departure, so it was most likely he had the same thought process as I did. It was probably a bit more polite, but the ideals were the same in the end.

I had my fair share of noise, and knowing that Akihiko would gently pressure me into meeting the others, I scouted for someone a little more… peaceful. I found my answer in a sailor boy that was quietly sitting off to the side. The stubby heels of my loafers clicked across the cobblestone as I made a beeline towards the man. Considering that everyone we had met prior had been an Ultimate, it was safe to assume that he too had a talent.

With his get-up, I was guessing Ultimate Sailor.

He had a considerable height, along with a medium and slightly muscular build. To give a bit of perspective, he was the only one I had encountered so far that would be get the furthest in a fight against Akihiko. However, you'd only really be able to tell if you got close enough. Even though his bright blue sailor jacket was open, he wore a white polo, with a yellow bowtie that matched the buttons on his jacket. To match his sailor look, he wore matching pants and even a sailor cap, and finished with a pair of calf-high, lace-up, brown boots.

Brown, messy hair curled around his face, with a few strands falling over his closed eyes. His arms were crossed and he leaned slightly against the light pole, giving him a calm air. These were the types of people you always trusted the least in survival situations. There was being calm, then there was being nonchalant towards potentially life-threatening situations. This guy boarded on the later. They're either too stupid to help, stab you in the back as soon as it benefits them, or are the ones orchestrating the entire thing.

I must have visibly shown my unease, as Akihiko rested a hand on my shoulder. I realized my shoulders had gone stiff and my nose had flared. "Don't be presumptuous, Kazuyami," was his advice. My mouth instinctively wanted to sneer, but I forced myself to keep my blank look. Of course it was never an idea to always jump to conclusions, but if you never wanted to point the finger at someone solely because of societal norms, then no answer would ever be found. I made a mental note to ditch the pacifist at the first chance I got. He may mean well, but he would only get in the way of my unorthodox methods.

The sailor finally seemed to notice our presence, as eyes as blue as the ocean on a sunny day cracked open. His previously blank face now sported a small smile and he lifted one of his hands to lazily wave at us. More of my suspicion of this man melted away, but there was still a seed of doubt. "Hello!" he chimed, kindly, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sozei Nakamura, the Ultimate Fisherman! It's nice to meet you."

* * *

SOZEI NAKAMURA

ULTIMATE FISHERMAN

* * *

Sozei had wasted no time in introducing himself, which I could slightly appreciate. "Are you Ultimates too?" Akihiko nodded and I said nothing. Sozei gave me a confused look, "Is she deaf? Mute?" His hands moved with his words, mimicking actions associated with what he had said. I shook my head. This only made him more confused.

"Rin Kazuyami, I'm a scholar," I finally breathed out, crossing my arms and adjusting my stance. "Ultimate, actually," I added. Sozei digested this information with a thoughtful nod, a strained smile on his face. After he had acknowledged my existence, he turned to Akihiko and proceeded to ignore me. It took a minute for me to realize that Sozei had broke Akihiko's concentration. If I wanted to, it would most likely be a piece of cake to sneak away.

So that's exactly what I did.

I was off to find a secluded corner where I could hide away, walking as I looked around to try and get as much distance between me and Akihiko before he noticed I had left.


End file.
